Todo por una pelea de comida
by Hopeful girl
Summary: Antonio llega a su casa tras un día de trabajo, y tiene una pelea de comida, que da lugar a ciertas "escenas explícitas". M por el lenguaje de Lovino y las múltiples escenas explícitas.


Ea, pues aquí va mi tercer fic. Spamano, sí, en efecto. Bueno, pues les dejo con el fic. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al creador de Hetalia, Hidekaz Himayura, mi ídolo (?)

* * *

Casa. Ah, dulce casa, por fin llegaba el momento de volver tras un largo día de trabajo. Antonio llevaba todo ese día trabajando en su bar, el cual empezó a tener mucha clientela, a diferencia que hace tiempo, y no podía parar de trabajar. Pero a las 9 de la noche cerró, pensando que llevaba mucho trabajando y que le estaba yendo bastante bien el trabajo, y que podía descansar un poco. Lo que más deseaba hacer en ese instante era ver a su tomatito, a su Lovi. Lo imaginaba de miles de maneras. Una de ellas era que Lovino aparecía vestido de sirvienta con un cartelito que decía "Quiero hacer el amor contigo", y acababan teniendo sexo hard por una noche, muchas veces. Otra era Lovi vestido de tomatito con un cartelito y decía "Cómeme", y acababan igual que en todos los sueños eróticos del español. La imaginación de Antonio llegaba a límites insospechados, pero lo que soñaba estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Lovino nunca haría eso por él, por mucho que Antonio lo amase con locura. Si él se atrevía a decirle sus pensamientos eróticos con él, podría reaccionar de dos maneras, la primera era diciéndole de todo, que si bastardo español, que si pervertido de mierda, y otras cosas, y la segunda es que lanzara su típico grito de "¡CHIGI!" y le diera un cabezazo en todo el estómago. Llegó a casa, y tuvo que dejar sus ensoñaciones.

-¡Lovi-Love! Ya he llegado a casa- dijo el español sonriente mientras entraba en casa.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así ¡CHIGI!

-¿Dónde estás, Lovi-Love?

-No vengas, espérate en el salón.

-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?- Antonio sabía perfectamente que Lovino se hallaba en la cocina, y que le daba vergüenza cocinar delante del mayor. Más que nada porque pensaba que el español prefería la comida de su hermano pequeño, Feliciano, antes que la suya. Pero Antonio, por más que se lo decía, no le creía.

-¡Te he dicho que no vengas, maldita sea!- dijo Lovino de manera gruñona, y cuando oyó que los pasos se acercaban, cogió un tomate de los que tanto les gustaban a ambos, y nada más ver a Antonio entrar por la puerta, y se lo lanzó a la cara.

-Pero… ¡Lovi, yo…!- no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, un tomate se había estallado en su cara- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-¡Imbécil, te dije que no vinieras!

-Pero si estás cocinando, ¿Por qué nunca quieres cocinar en mi presencia?- y otro tomate volvió a ser estrellado en Antonio, solo que esta vez en el hombro- ¿Con que esas tenemos?- dijo sonriendo- Ya verás…- y salió corriendo tras Lovino, no sin antes coger comida, como tomates o sirope de chocolate. Empezó a lanzarle comida a Lovino, y Lovino, quien también había cogido comida, le lanzaba comida para protegerse.

-Bastardo… ¡Que estamos en casa, que dejes de lanzar comida!

-Pero si tú has empezado Lovi- dijo Antonio sonriente mientras corría detrás de Lovino. Siguieron corriendo por toda la casa, y Lovino fue como el viento a ocultarse en su habitación, e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero no contaba con que el español fuera tan rápido e intentara empujar la puerta.

-Déjame en paz, quiero descansar.

-Sé que no quieres descansar, te ocultas porque te has quedado sin comida.

-No, déjame, que me quiero cambiar- y Lovino empujó la puerta, y cerró por completo la puerta- Qué asco, cómo me ha dejado los pantalones- dijo susurrando, y se los quitó. Llevaba unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta tan larga que le llegaba por los muslos. Pero el "inoportuno" de Antonio abrió la puerta, y se encontró a Lovino de una manera que no vio ni en sus sueños más húmedos: sin pantalones, con una camiseta hasta los muslos, cubierto de chocolate y tomate, la cara sonrojada, y el rizo característico del italiano en forma de corazón, y se sonrojó.

-Lo…Lovi…

-¡Maldito pervertido, no me mires! Me estaba cambiando- pero no podía dejar de mirar. Se le acercó, aún llevaba el bote de sirope de chocolate en la mano.

-Tienes tomate en la cara- y se le acercó y le lamió en la cara donde tenía tomate, en la frente, en las mejillas, y por último, en la comisura de los labios- y vio que Lovino empezaba a sonrojarse.

-¿Q-Q-Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Lovino sonrojado mientras temblaba un poco.

-Tenías tomate en la cara…- sonrió de manera pícara el español- y también tienes en el cuello- y empezó a lamer el cuello.

-¡Pa… Para ya!- Y Antonio se dio cuenta en ese momento del efecto que había causado en él- Ni siquiera estamos casados…

-¿Qué has dicho? Creo no haberlo oído bien- dijo con voz cantarina Antonio.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Idiota! No lo pienso volver a decir- decía Lovino mientras se sonrojaba como un tomate, y manoteaba al mayor. Entonces, aprovechó para agarrarle de las muñecas y lo tumbó en el suelo.

-¿Te vas a portar bien ya?- dijo mientras se colocaba encima de Lovino.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué esto?

-¿Por qué esto qué?

-Gilipollas, deja de preguntarme, soy yo el que te pregunta. ¿Por qué me haces esto? Si es para utilizarme, te puedes liar con Emma, otra cosa es que Govert te deje después en un hospital durante meses…

-Porque te quiero- dijo sonriendo como siempre Antonio.

-¿Tu eres tonto?

-¿Por qué? No me llames tonto- dijo haciendo un puchero Lovino.

-¿Crees que puedes soltarme tan tranquilo ahí un "te quiero" y yo creérmelo así porque sí? Ni que fuera Feliciano, hombre- y entonces, Lovino intentó escapar, pero Antonio se echó de nuevo encima y se abrazó a Lovino- Imbécil, que pesas. Me estrujas- e intentando levantarse, cometió un ¿error se podría decir? El cual fue que cuando se iba a levantar, Antonio se restregó un poco, y Lovino, intentando deshacerse de él, movió las caderas, lo cual hizo que ambos se excitaran.

-Pero… Lovi, yo nunca te mentiría- dijo Antonio poniendo cara de preocupación. Aunque ambos se querían, ninguno lo sabía, y eso era la primera vez que pasaba. La "complicidad" que había entre ellos es de diversos años siendo amigos, y dos años viviendo en esa casa. Lo que no sabían era cómo habían aguantado tanto sin abalanzársele el uno al otro y tener sexo toda la noche.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo Lovino.

-¿A dónde vas, Lovi-Love?

-Al ba… a la cocina, a limpiar todo el estropicio que has hecho.

-Si quieres te ayudo a limpiarlo- dijo Antonio sonriendo como él sólo sabía.

-Hombre, pues claro que debes ayudarme, después de toda la que has liado, maldito imbécil.

Se fueron a la cocina a seguir limpiando, y tras un buen rato, Lovino paró.

-¿Estás bien Lovi?

-Sí, estoy bien. Ahora vuelvo- y salió corriendo al baño. No porque tuviera ganas de vomitar, de hacer sus necesidades, si no algo en su parte baja se levantaba, y apretaba. En el baño, tuvo que cerrar la puerta de la manera que pudo la puerta, y nada más llegar, se bajó los pantalones, y se intentó bajar la hinchazón de su hombría. Llevaba 10 minutos en el baño, y Antonio, preocupado por la rapidez con la que se había ido su Lovi al baño, fue a buscarlo. Llamó a la puerta, y empezó a oír grito… ¿O eran jadeos?

-¿Lovi? ¿Qué te ocurre? Voy a llamar a la ambulancia.

-No hace falta, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? Voy a entrar.

-No, ni se te ocurra entrar…- era tarde, Antonio, entró, y pilló con las manos en la masa a Lovino, el cual se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. El español se quedó sorprendido y un poco sonrojado.

-Lo… Lovino. ¿Qué es esto?

-Maldita sea, no mires, pervertido.

-No creo que me puedas acusar de pervertido… Si te encontrabas así, podrías haberme avisado, yo…

-¿Cómo te voy a avisar? Antonio, me estoy pajeando porque me he excitado ¿Así? ¿Tú eres subnormal?

-Yo te habría ayudado con… eso.

-No seas ridículo, como si yo te hubiese dejado hacer eso.

Entonces, Antonio se puso de rodillas delante de Lovino, el cual estaba sentado en el váter, y se llevó la hombría del italiano a la boca, y empezó a succionarlo.

-Maldito, maldito, no hagas eso… Ngh… Ah, ah- ya se encontraba jadeando por el acto de su "amigo", y no era su culpa, era de su maldito cuerpo que se sentía demasiado bien con eso, y en vez empujarlo para que dejara de succionar en sus partes bajas, con sus piernas tiró para que succionara más. Siguió succionando, mientras Lovino jadeaba cada vez más y más.

-Antonio… yo… me voy a correr- pero Antonio no se apartó, sino que esperó a que se corriera, y cuando lo hizo, lo tragó todo- Imbécil pero no te lo tragues.

-Pero si está muy bueno, será porque es de Lovi…- dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente. Tras esto, se levantó y se acercó a Lovino, y le besó. Fue un beso muy apasionado, en el que sus lenguas batallaban, y Lovino jadeaba. Pero cuando terminó, Lovino le dio una bofetada a Antonio- ¿Qué haces?

-Eso es lo que yo pregunto ¿Por qué me besas?

-Porque te quiero, y solo quiero besarte a ti- dijo mientras se besaban de nuevo. Y después de un beso, otro beso, y otro beso, hasta que ambos empezaron a excitarse demasiado, y no pudieron ni llegar a la habitación, y se pusieron a hacerlo en el baño.

Antonio, quien estaba más desesperado, le quitó la ropa de la manera más rápida posible, extraño para él, pensando que Lovino se iba a resistir, pero fue todo lo contrario, se dejo desvestir de manera rápida. Ya se encontraban ambos en el suelo del baño, desnudos, sudorosos, y Antonio encima de Lovino. Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, mientras que Lovino no paraba de gemir, y Antonio se dio cuenta de que tenía al lado el bote de sirope de chocolate que había cogido hace un tiempo, y empezó a echarle sirope de chocolate por todo el cuerpo a Lovino y a lamerlo. Le echó en los pezones, y cuando los mordía, Lovino se retorcía del placer. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que el rizo de Lovino se le había puesto en forma de corazón, y pensó que qué podría ocurrir si tiraba de él, y tiró. Y Lovino empezó a gemir como si la vida le fuera en ello, mientras pequeñas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos. Antonio, dándose cuenta de ello limpió sus lágrimas con sus labios y mientras bajaba su mano hasta la hombría del menor para más tarde masajearla, tiró más y más veces del rulo. Lovino, a su vez, estaba totalmente rojo, cubierto de perladas gotas de sudor, y pedía más y más. Entonces, Antonio se levantó un momento y fue a por un condón para ponérselo, porque no podía aguantar más esa imagen. Pero cuando iba a ponérselo Lovino se lo quitó y lo tiró lejos.

-Prefiero que no… que no te lo pongas- dijo Lovino mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Y Antonio, sin preparar a Lovino antes, le puso a cuatro patas, y le introdujo su miembro en el ano del menor. Lovino, del dolor, soltó un grito desgarrador, que poco a poco, se iba convirtiendo de placer. Antonio le iba dando estocadas cada vez más y más fuerte, sin pensar que al día siguiente el menor no se podría mover, ni al siguiente del siguiente, ni en una semana, ni en dos. Pero, aún no le bajaba la hinchazón de ahí abajo, y lo que hizo es que se sentó, y sentó a Lovino encima, moviéndole las caderas de arriba y abajo.

-¿Puedes moverte así?

-Creo… Creo que sí- y empezó a cabalgar encima de él, mientras ambos gemían del placer. Y llegaron al clímax, pero… aún no habían llegado sus límites. Antonio cargó a Lovino hasta la bañera, la cual era una placa de ducha, y cerró la puerta, puso el grifo con agua fría, y el español volvió a introducir su miembro en el trasero del italiano, el cual volvió a soltar un gemido, y el español cogió un bote de champú y se echó en la mano un poco, y empezó a masajear el cabello de Lovino. Le lavó el pelo y cuando se le acercó por detrás, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Y le sacó el miembro del trasero de Lovino, y se puso una toalla, y cuando lo hizo, cargó a Lovino hacia la cama, y lo dejó encima de ella de forma suave, y le puso unas esposas, y lo ató a la cama. Le levantó una pierna y se la colocó en el hombro, y volvió a colocar su miembro dándole estocadas una y otra vez, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, y jadearon.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Antonio sonriente.

-Maldita sea idiota… ¿Podrías haber sido más gentil? Era mi primera vez.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? Pensé que lo habías hecho más veces, y quería que tú experimentaras más conmigo que con otro…

-¿A qué te refieres con lo de otro?

-Pensé que a ti te gustaba otra persona, y quería hacerte mío… porque te quería…

-¡Imbécil!-dijo mientras le daba una colleja.

-Auch, duele.

-Más me dolerá a mí mañana… No soy tan idiota como para darme a cualquiera. Em… tú… tú… tú… ¡Maldita sea, tú me gustas!- dijo Lovino mientras se tapaba la cara, pero Antonio se la destapó y le dio un beso, diferente a los demás, este era dulce.

-Me alegro de que el sentimiento sea mutuo. Deberíamos dormir, hay que descansar-Y Antonio, como hizo varias veces antes, cargó a Lovino, tapó ambos cuerpos, y se abrazó a él. Por primera vez en toda la vida, habían dormido juntos. Ambos habían descubierto que se amaban.

* * *

Pues esto es todo, creo que he usado las máximas poses del kamasutra yaoi posible. Creo que Lovino tendrá ciertos dolores tras esa noche de pasión XDD

Hasta luego~


End file.
